Just shoot me!
by jordinajamaica
Summary: Post-ep 'Red Bulls'... GRIGSBY all the way!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even this computer…**

**First time writing a 'The Mentalist' fic… I've actually just written CSI:NY ones… **

**This takes place just after 'Red Bulls'. ****I hope you like it!**

**Unbeta'd…..**

* * *

"Hey!" Rigsby said relieved.

"Wayne?" Grace asked answering her phone.

"I called the hospital and they told me you were already out. You alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah… It hurts a lot but I just have a contusion in 3 ribs. They gave me painkillers and seven days of medical leave. I have to lie down for a whole week." Grace answered frustrated.

"Did they check for internal bleeding and broken ribs and-" Rigsby started asking rambling but Grace interrupted him.

"They did… I'm fine, Wayne, really." She assured him.

"Do you… I mean… Could I… Maybe come to see you?" He finally asked.

"I'm not a very good company today, Wayne. The painkillers make me a little sleepy. I'm just going to go to bed soon and sleep it off." Grace answered.

"Please? I just need to see for myself that you are alright." Wayne almost begged her. Grace couldn't hide the blush that was starting to form in her face.

"Ok." She said smiling. And before she had even time to talk more there was a knock on her door. She stared confused at her cell phone and saw that Wayne had already hung up. "Wayne is that you?" She shouted.

"Yeah." He answered sheepishly.

"Wait a second." She said and grimaced when she stood up from the couch and walked the short distance to her door, needing almost a whole minute to reach it.

"What took you so long?" He asked as she let him in.

"It's not that easy to move when you have bruised your ribs." She answered rolling her eyes.

"Geez… I'm sorry." He said and before she could react she lifted her from the floor and settled her back on the couch with so much carefulness that she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." She said once she recovered. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Wow." He said once they pulled apart. "If you are going to thank me that way every time I'm going to have to keep carrying you around." He said smiling resting his forehead against hers. She pecked his lips sweetly and smiled widely at him.

"You hungry?" She asked out of the blue, interrupting their staring at each other contest.

"I could grab a bite." He answered standing up. "What do you want me to cook?" He asked.

"You don't need to do that, Wayne. I was going to order take out before you got here anyways." She said smiling.

"You ordering take out? That's something I'd like to see!" He teased her.

"There's an amazing vegetarian restaurant a couple of blocks from here that have great food and-" Grace tried to explain but Rigsby interrupted her.

"Stop! You need real food." He said determined. "You probably run out of adrenaline today, your ribs hurt so you have to take more painkillers and you need to have eaten something before you do, and some carrot sticks are not going to help you get better." Before she could protest he continued. "I'm going to cook you something. Don't move, ok? If you need anything just ask me." He said before kissing her forehead and getting in the kitchen.

"Wayne?" She called a couple of minutes later still surprised by the wonderful man she had in her kitchen. In a matter of 2 seconds he was kneeling in the floor in front of her so they were at the same eye level.

"What do you need? Does it hurt? You want me to carry you to the bed? Maybe you'll be more comfortable there." He asked quickly.

"Calm down, Wayne." She said cupping his face. "I just wanted to ask you for a glass of water and if you had seen the TV remote… it has to be around here somewhere." Less than half a minute later he was back to her side with what she asked for. He kissed her on her head and left to continue cooking. She was dozing off when a wonderful smell woke her up.

"Your food is ready!" Wayne said proudly. He then helped her sit down properly on the couch and placed a tray in front of her. Grilled cheese, Spaghetti with Bolognese sauce, a bowl full of cereals, a big glass of milk and a red apple, that's what he had prepared for her.

"This looks amazing Wayne but there is no way I'm going to be able to eat all that!" She said laughing a little which made her wince in pain.

"Ok, ok… take it easy, Grace." He said worried. "Eat all you can and then took some pills. You look like it really hurts."

"Yeah." She said starting to eat. "You are not eating?" She asked after a few minutes where he just stared at her devouring the meal.

"No, I'm fine…" He said still staring at her.

"Are you all right?" She asked worried now.

"Sure… I'm just worried about you." Wayne said kissing her cheek.

"Wayne, are you upset for what happened in the ambulance?" She asked settling the tray as well as she could on the coffee table.

"No! Of course not! I deserved that slap!" He said surprised.

"I know you did…" She said rolling her eyes. "I wasn't talking about that." She made a short pause. "I meant when you told me… you know? And I said thanks…" She explained blushing lightly.

"That's ok, Grace." He said trying to sound convincing.

"I know it's not, Wayne… I saw how disappointed you were when I didn't say it back." She told him seriously. "I… I'm not good at this kind of thing, expressing my feelings, I mean, I'm not ready to tell you that… yet." She said squeezing his hands.

"Yet?" He asked hopefully. She nodded smiling and trying not to hurt her he kissed her thoroughly.

"I do care about you, Wayne." She said once they pulled apart. "I know what I said in the elevator but it wasn't true." His smile grew wider. "The slap in the ambulance was somehow a way to tell you that." He laughed at that. "I told you I wasn't very good at this feelings thing." She answered laughing lightly too.

"Well, I hope you don't shoot me to tell me you love me." Wayne joked. "Although it would be worth it." He added leaning to kiss her again, more softly this time.

"Can you carry me to bed, please?"

"Sure." He answered and again effortlessly he lifted her from the couch and a few seconds later he sat her on her bed. "You need anything else?"

"Yeah…" She said shyly. "I don't want to sleep with these clothes, could you help me…?" She asked blushing lightly.

"Are you asking me to remove your clothes?" He asked back surprised. She nodded and he grinned. "It's like a dream come true." He whispered kissing her nose sweetly.

He took off her shirt first leaving her with her white tight tank top on.

"Help me stand up?" She said after that. Wayne obliged and then proceed to unzip her pants. With a quick move of her hips the offending piece of clothes was in the floor. Wayne couldn't so anything but stare at her. In front of him, the woman of his dreams wearing nothing but a tight shirt and a pair of black boy shorts. What surprised him more was that in that moment even though what his more primary instincts told him to do, he just wanted to hold her and take care of her bruised ribs. "See something you like?" She joked after she caught him staring.

"I… ah… Well, yes." He finally admitted blushing. She blushed too but smiled at him.

"I think I can lie down again now." She said after a few seconds. He just nodded and helped her get in the bed. Once she was comfortable he covered with the blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Call me if you need anything ok? I'm just 15 minutes away from here." He said standing up and when he was about to leave the room she spoke.

"I think you should stay here with me." She said making him turn around to look at her. "It's way easier that you sleep here and not that I call you in the middle of the night and you have to drive to get here." She explained.

"You sure?" He asked. She just nodded smiling. "Ok, then. Where do you have some spare blankets?"

"Why do you need more blankets?" She asked confused.

"So I can make my bed on your couch?" He answered confused too.

She tried to laugh but it hurt her. "You are sleeping here, in my bed with me, Wayne. And don't ask me again if I'm sure, I am." She said and as good as she could she opened the covers for him to step in. "Come here." She told him smiling. In a fast movement he took of his shoes, pants and shirt and joined her in bed.

"Is this ok?" He said as he passed an arm around her waist and the other one under her neck, pulling himself closer to her.

"Is more than ok." She answered before kissing him.

He broke the kiss early smiling. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." She answered yawning. "Good night, Wayne." She said smiling.

"Good night Grace." He answered kissing her shoulder. He moved until his face was tangled in her red curls and inhaled her essence. "I love you." He said smiling against her ear.

"Thanks." She answered giggling lightly. One day, a not very far one, she was gonna tell him, and she would make sure not to use her gun to do it.

* * *

**So? You liked it?? Leave a review PLEASE!!:D**


End file.
